Ion transport membranes composed of proton conducting materials are a critical component for: future fuel processing such as separations, for example; energy production systems such as fuel cells, for example; and ancillary technologies such as sensors and electrolyzers for example.
Ceramic oxide hydrogen ion transport membranes (“proton conductors”) are presently limited in availability and performance. Presently known hydrogen ion conductors are characterized by low conductivities, lack of stability in reducing environments and/or susceptibility to chemical attack by contaminants such as sulfur (H2S) and CO2.
Incorporated herein by reference is the entire disclosure of U.S. Patent Application No. 20030160216 published Aug. 28, 2003, PCT filed Apr. 5, 2001 by Francois Goutenoire, at al.